Diamond's Are A Girls Best Friend
by Swanson23
Summary: Kouga gets a strange diamond that is supposed to make Kagome fall in love with him. But, it backfires and now threatens to turn Kagome into a halfdemon.
1. Yuki the Demon Sorcerer

**_Yuki: The Demon Sorcerer_**

**Disclaimer: Although I really wish I did, I do not own Inu Yasha. I only own this story and OC characters, which I don't make any money off of.**

It was a peaceful night in the feudal era. A full moon shone down on the beautiful landscape, caressing it with its unholy blue light. A river below sparkled, reflecting the moon and landscape around it on its still water as a demon sped past at lighting speed with a tornado at is fast moving heels.

'Where the hell _is_ it?' the demon known as Koga thought as he ran past the sparkling waters into a dense forest with a mysterious blue fog seeping out, 'I should have known not to trust those idiots,' he thought as he remembered his pack members words.

_"Yuki's a powerful sorcerer from the eastern lands," Ginta had told him earlier that day. _

_"Yeah, Yuki's real powerful, he can _definitely _help with your problem."_

_"He's right Koga. All you need to do is go to the eastern lands and look for The Blue Mist Forest. When you come out of the forest you'll see three mountains. Go to the biggest mountain and look for a cave near the middle of it. Yuki lives there."_

_"Yeah, you can't miss it."_

'Can't _miss _it? I can't fucking _find _it!' he thought as he ran through the mist, 'How the hell do I get _out_ of this forest! It feels like I've been running around for hours!'

Finally, after running for a few more minutes, Koga spotted the mountaintops above the trees.

'There it is. This _Yuki _better have what I need for making me go through all this or I'll _kill _him!' he growled to himself as he ran through the mists toward the mountains.

The entrance of the cave was a big and, wide and looked like a mouth with big fangs at the top. The walls were damp and shelf like with strange potion bottles and items on them.

The cave was all but dark except for a lone campfire in the middle of it. Glancing past the crackling fire Koga noticed an old demon sitting cross-legged with his head bent down with a mass of various furs behind it that was probably his bed.

"Are you Yuki… the demon sorcerer?" Koga asked the older demon as he gave him a good look over.

The demon's face was covered with wrinkles with a scratch along his left eye, which were bloody red. His hair was snow white and went all the way down his back. His hands were also wrinkled with long claws.

The old demon wore a long black robe with long sleeves that were crossed over his chest that heaved up and down as the old demon gasped for air.

At Koga's question one of the demon's elf ears twitched as he gave a little smirk as his face began to change.

Looking down at the demon, Koga gasped as the demon's once wrinkled hands and face began to become smooth and soft and his once snow white hair and blood red eyes become jet black and sky blue, like his own.

"Yes, I am Yuki. What do you want young wolf?" the demon answered as he looked up at the shocked face of the wolf-demon tribe leader and gave a big grin, revealing a mouth full of fangs Koga could've swore were not there before.

"How-How did you do that?" Koga squeaked.

"I am a sorcerer. I can change my age, shape, appearance and even _gender_ at will. I am surprised that you are so shocked," the demon responded.

"How do I know if that is your _true_ form?" Koga asked with a serious look on his face.

"Does it really matter? My 'appearance' will have nothing to do with how I help you, if I can, or my magic."

"I guess so," Koga half-heartedly agreed, strolling over to sit down.

"Now, how can _I _help _you_?" Yuki asked.

"Well… you see I ahem have a problem with my woman," Koga stated as he sat on the furs, staring unhappily down at his lap.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. You know _many_ young wolves have _that_ problem, but I'm afraid I can't help you with that. Again, I'm sorry," Yuki responded sadly, shaking his head.

"Huh? What? No...no, no. Not _that _kind of problem you old fool!" Koga shouted, "My _problem_ is an interfering _half-breed_ named Inu Yasha!"

'Sheesh, who does he think I am? Like _I_ would _ever_ have _that _problem! Old fool!' he thought as he scowled at Yuki, strongly considering killing him for even _thinking_ such a thing.

"Oh, I see," chuckled Yuki as he looked over the fire at the scowling wolf.

"Look, can you _help_ me or _not_? Because if you can't..." Koga threatened, getting up and taking a few steps towards Yuki and cracking his knuckles to prove his point.

"Oh calm down young friend," chuckled Yuki, waving a clawed hand at Koga, "Now, tell me about this...Inu Yasha and I'll _see_ if I can help."

"Alright old man but if you _can't_ I'll have _your_ **_head_**!" Koga growled as he sat back down with a huff.

"I'll be sure to remember that," Yuki chuckled nervously, "Now, tell me about your woman and this ahem problem."

"sigh... her names Kagome…" Koga started, a dreamy look on his face "…she has the most amazing scent. She's strong ,brave ,loving, and she can sense, see and purify shikon shards."

"Shikon Shards?" Yuki exclaimed alarmed, "Don't tell me she's _human_...and a **_priestess_** no less?"

"And if she **_is_**?" Koga growled.

"Oh...um...nothing, nothing at all," Yuki flustered, putting up his hands in defense, "But, she sounds nice. What's your _problem_ with this Inu Yasha?"

"My _problem _is that he's trying to claim _my_ mate!" Koga shouted as he slammed his fist into the ground."

"Oh, I see."

"So, I came to you to see if..."

"...to see if I had something to help you destroy him with?"

"Yes...yes!"

"Sorry, but my spells cannot destroy _any_ demon," Yuki said calmly.

"But..."

"But?"

"…I _could_ give you something _better_," Yuki exclaimed with a fangy grin.

"_Really_, what is it?" Koga asked, his blues eyes big and wide in curiosity as his tail wagged in anticipation.

"This," Yuki responded, pulling a shining object out of his robe and holding it up for Koga to see.

"What _is_ that thing?" Koga asked, using his arm to block the mysterious glow.


	2. Diamond of Love

**_Diamond of Love_**

"This..." Yuki began, tossing the glowing object to Koga,"...is the Diamond of Love."

'_Diamond_ of _Love_? Who the _hell_ does he think he's fooling? Well, I guess I better hear him out,' Koga thought, looking down at the strange object that had _finally _stopped glowing.

Now that the glowing had stopped Koga could clearly see the object. It was a baseball-sized diamond that seemed to glow bright red. The diamond _itself_ was a bloody red and in a circular pattern on the top was a spell of some kind that read:

'Transformous Transformous. All shall be done, when the two become one. Night and day, till three days. May the change take place. What once was sought, now may ye be. Make the jewel make be.'

"As you can see that is no _ordinary_ diamond," Yuki stated proudly.

"I can see _that_! But, how is _this_ going to help _me_?" Koga shouted, holding up the diamond.

"Yes, yes. Like I said this is no _ordinary _diamond. It has been bathed in a special potion."

"Really?"

"Yes. When you give it to this 'Kagome' you must have her read the chant. As soon as she does the diamond will _immediately_ start to glow again. While it is glowing place your hands over hers. The diamond will then bathe both of you in its light and transform her into a wolf-demon, much like yourself. The girl will still have her personality and so on but, will burn for a desire for _you_ and only _you_. She will also forget this half-demon you speak of."

"Thanks old man? You've been a lot of help!" Koga shouted as dashed out of the cave and into the first rays of daylight.

"Huh? No! _Wait_ young wolf! The diamond can only be used once and if another male is to touch it first the spell will work on them!" Yuki shouted after Koga.

But, it was too late. Koga was already out of the cave, down the mountain and speeding through The Blue Mist Forest in pursuit of Kagome.

'Don't worry Kagome, I'm coming for you!' Koga thought happily as he dashed through the forest.

"Kagome, where's the shard?" Inu Yasha shouted as he attacked a huge King Cobra like snake-demon with his Tetsusaiga.

Kagome gave the demon a good look over, trying to see the shard she had sensed earlier that day while they were walking through the forest. After a few seconds of searching she finally noticed the familiar glow coming from the snake's stomach.

"It's in the stomach!" Kagome shouted to Inu Yasha as he attacked the head of the demon, never noticing the demon raise it's tail above her until it was too late.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Kagome screamed, looking up and seeing the demon's tail coming down with the intention of crushing her.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha shouted as he twirled at her scream to see Kagome on the ground about to be crushed. 'Damn!' he thought as began to run towards her but was hattled as he was attacked by the snake demon's head and thrown into a tree.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome shouted as he slammed into the tree before closing her eyes tightly her final thought being: 'Oh no! I'm goona be crushed to death by some serpents tail!'

"Kagome!" came a loud cry as a shadowy figure burst out of the treetops.

"Koga!" Kagome cried in relief as he scooped her up just in time before the demon's tail hit the ground.

"Kagome, are you all right?" came a cry from the forest as Miroku, Sango and Shippo flew out of the woods on Kilala's back.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kagome answered gleefully as she jumped out of Koga's arms to see if Inu Yasha was all right.

"You dumb mutt! How could you almost let Kagome almost get _killed_ like that?" Koga growled at Inu Yasha as he began to rise from the base of the tree he was slammed into.

"Shut up you little wolf cub! What are _you_ doing _here_ anyway?" Inu Yasha growled back as he stood and gave Koga a death glare.

"I'd hate to interrupt this lovely conversation-" Kagome stated, getting between the two demons before Koga could respond "- but shouldn't we be _more_ concerned about the _snake-demon_ and the _shard_?"

"Fine, but stay out of my way!" both demons growled before rushing off towards the demon as Kagome just sighed and shook her head as she watched them rush off.

"Truly they will _never_ change," Miroku sighed, coming up behind Kagome.

"Do you think they'll need our help?" Shippo asked as jumped on Kagome's shoulder.

"Considering Inu Yasha's and Koga's strength I don't think they'll need _any_ help," Sango replied, standing next to Kagome.

"I...think you're right," Kagome agreed, all of them sweatdropping as they watched Inu Yasha and Koga fight the demon...and each other.

After awhile, thanks to Inu Yasha's sword and Koga's speed, the snake-demon was defeated.

Kagome promptly walked over to the demon's remains and retrieved the shard from it's stomach and looked towards Inu Yasha and Koga who were again bickering, as Ginta, Hakkaku and the wolves came out of the woods, panting as usual with their classic remark: "Koga, please...don't leave us behind."

"What do you want, wolf?" growled Inu Yasha, sitting on a rock in front of a river as Kagome and company sat beside and behind him while Koga and the wolf-demon clan sat across from them on another set of rocks.

_"That's _a _stupid_ question! _You_ know exactly what I _want_," Koga growled back as he winked at Kagome, earning a growl from Inu Yasha.

Ignoring Inu Yasha's threatening growl Koga stood and started towards Kagome.

_"_Mate-" he began "I have something for you," he said with a toothy grin.

"Oh yeah? _I_ have something to give _you_!" shouted Inu Yasha as he unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and leapt towards Koga.

"Sit!"

slam

"Aargh."

Grinning as he walked past the Inu Yasha shaped crater, Koga walked the rest of the distance towards Kagome and stood a foot in front of her.

"Mate, as I said-I have something for you," Koga stated, reaching inside of his armor.

"Um, Koga?" Kagome asked uncertainly.

"This is for you, my lovely mate," Koga said, his hand reemerging, holding the diamond and handing it to Kagome.

"Oh, wow," Kagome gasped as she looked over the huge gem. "Where did you _get _this?" she asked, holding up it up to the sun, causing it to sparkle even more.

"That, my lovely mate, doesn't matter. What _does_ matter…is that you like it," Koga answered, taking the last few steps towards her and kneeling down in a proposal position before resting his head on her knee.

"I…um…" Kagome flustered "…that is…it's…"

'Now what am I going to do? I can't _possibly _accept this. But…I have to tell him something,' she thought, a loud shout breaking through her thoughts.

"Get off her, you mangy furball!" Inu Yasha shouted as leapt towards Koga with his sword, slamming it in the ground where he was as Kagome "Eeeped!" and jumped out of the way.

"So…able to move again, eh, mutt?" Koga hmphed as he landed a few feet away.

"Hey you two! Cut it out!" Kagome screamed.

"Hey, Kagome, I think there's something written on that thing," Shippo whispered as he hopped on her shoulder with his eyes fixated on the diamond.

"Huh? You're right Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed as she looked on top of the diamond.

"Why don't you see what it says, Kagome?" Sango suggested standing next to her friend.

"Okay, I will," Kagome responded as she looked down and prepared to read the chant.

"Transformous. Transformous. All shall be done…" Kagome read as Koga's ear twitched at hearing her reading the chant as he dodged another one of Inu Yasha's swings.

'Damn! I don't have time to play with this dumb mutt! I have to get over there,' Koga thought as he kicked Inu Yasha in the face sending him flying into the rocks were his wolves before dashing towards Kagome.

"…when the two become one. Night and day till three days. May the change take place. What once was sought, now may ye be. Make the jewel make be," Kagome finished, the circular words swirling before taking the shape of a heart. A crack appearing on the other side where a strange ooze and light poured out.

"Wh-What?" Miroku, Shippo, and Sango stammered at the strange light all the while more cracks and ooze appeared on the diamond.

"Kagome, put that thing _down_!" Sango screamed.

"I…can't!" Kagome shouted back as she tried to pry her hands from the diamond but found they seemed to be stuck.

"Kagome…!" they all shouted as they grabbed her wrists to try to get her hands free but were forced back by a strange red lightning that seemed to come from the diamond.

"You guys!" Kagome screeched as they hit the ground a couple of feet away with burn marks on their hands.

'Oh, no!' she thought as the light began to blind her.

"Inu Yasha!" she shouted in horror as the light got brighter still.

"Kagome? What the hell?" Inu Yasha shouted seeing her holding the diamond surrounded by the strange light before rushing over.

'Huh? That wolf cub!' Inu Yasha thought seeing Koga right in front of him also heading towards Kagome, 'He must've _known_ that stupid thing was goona do this.'

"Out of my way…" he shouted as he swung his sword "…you mangy wolf!" he shouted as he smacked Koga with his sword sending him tumbling like a ball of duckweed, before finally reaching Kagome, grabbing the diamond to try to get her hands free, as it cracked all over before shattering and cloaking them in its blinding light.

Inside of the bright red light, where none could see, two figures floated in a strange red watery mist. One, a strange priestess from the future, the other, a powerful half-demon. The both of them unconscious, naked, and six feet away from each other with the strange words swirling around them.

"Transformous. Transformous. All shall be done, when the two become one," a wise male voice read. "Night and day, till three days. May the change take place. What once was sought, now may ye be. Make the jewel make be." The voice finished, the words swirling again and piercing the half-demon through his back, who gave a loud scream of pain, before coming up through the middle of his chest and coming down and stabbing the priestess in the middle of her breasts leaving a big, bright, red bruise that looked like a diamond.

After which the light faded, leaving them floating in the air a few seconds before dropping down on the ground.

Turning away from the scene, Koga ran, tears spilling from his eyes and glittering in the now setting sun.

"Koga?"

"Koga…wait for us!" Ginta and Hakkaku exclaimed running after Koga.

"Leave…me…ALONE!" Koga shouted back at them, running even faster than before.

'I can't…I _don't_ want to see her like that!' he thought as he ran off into the forest leaving a dumb-founded wolf-demon clan in his wake.


	3. Strange Dream

**_Strange Dream_**

"Kagome? Kagome…wake up!" Sango shouted as she shook Kagome's shoulder and she finally woke up.

"Huh? Sango?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes before remembering the past events. "Oh! Where's the wolf-demon clan? Where's that freaky diamond? Are you okay? Where's Inu Yasha?" she asked breathlessly as she looked around.

" sigh The wolf-demon clan left, the diamond shattered, I'm fine and Inu Yasha's over there," Sango responded, pointing across from them to the unconscious half-demon with Miroku and Shippo at his side trying to wake him.

"Oh. Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled and ran towards him startling both the monk and fox-demon.

"Lady Kagome, you're up," Miroku grinned as Inu Yasha finally came too.

"Ow! What the hell?" Inu-Yasha groaned as he got up, "Where the _hell _is that _damn_ wolf?"

"He and the others left after that thing stopped glowing and you two went unconscious," Shippo answered.

"What? And you just let him _leave_?" Inu Yasha growled.

"Are you okay Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked ignoring his question.

"I'm _fine_!" Inu Yasha huffed, "But, that wolf cub _won't _when I get my hands on him."

"That's all fine and dandy Inu Yasha, but shouldn't we find out what that thing _was_ and what it did to you and Kagome?" Miroku asked as he got up and wiped off his robes.

"You think I don't _know_ that?" Inu Yasha growled "How the _hell_ do you expect me to find that out?"

"_You_ may _not_ but, Kaede _might_," Shippo said from Miroku's shoulder.

"_What?_" Inu-Yasha shouted in disbelief.

"He's right, Inu-Yasha. Besides, it's getting late and we'll need a place to stay," Kagome agreed, "We can look for Koga _later_."

"Fine! Do whatever you want!" Inu-Yasha shouted after while of thinking about it. Besides, even if he wouldn't admit it, he was worried too.

"We should collect the diamond shards," Miroku suggested looking back before he was about to get onto Kilala's back, and noticing strange red little sparkles in the grass.

"Yeah, you're right," Sango agreed.

"Here, use this," Kagome said, pulling off the red scarf from her uniform, as Inu Yasha "hmphed".

"Oh come on Inu Yasha, it'll just take a couple of minutes and with your help I know we'll find them faster," Kagome pleaded.

"Fine," Inu Yasha huffed as he went over to help the others find the shards.

Riding on Inu-Yasha's back as the others rode on Kilala, Kagome couldn't help how cute the dog-demon was. Her eyes glazing over and looking at him hotly for a moment and then clearing, as she felt a low throb in her lower regions and her chest tighten while she found herself nearly _panting _on his neck.

'What am I THINKING? I've _got _to get _off _him!' she thought as she was about to tell him to let her off but, suddenly fell asleep and had a weird dream.

Begin of Dream

Her eyes fluttering open, Kagome found she was in the same field she and the others were in a little while ago. Looking around she saw she was alone with no idea _what_ was going on.

"Inu Yasha! Shippo! Sango! Miroku! Kilala! Where _are_ you guys?" she shouted, her voice echoing in the open field.

Turning her head as she heard a rustling in the woods a couple of yards away, she sighed in relief thinking it was Inu Yasha but screamed in horror as the snake-demon from earlier appeared. The demon spitting its venom from its huge fangs as she dodged, the venom instead hitting the ground leaving a sizzling hole in the ground.

'What's going on? Didn't Koga and Inu Yasha destroy that thing?' she thought as she stared at the huge snake-demon in confusion and horror.

"Kagome!" a familiar voice shouted as Inu Yasha emerged from the woods with his Tetsusaiga.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome cried in relief as he used his 'Wind Scar' on the ugly beast, easily destroying it.

"Are you alright?" Inu Yasha asked as he walked over to her.

"Yeah. Inu Yasha I'm…" was all she could say before Inu Yasha suddenly grabbed her, pulling her into a hard demanding kiss.

"Inu Yasha? SIT…sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" Kagome cried as she finally pried herself from Inu Yasha, turning her back on him and nearly _jumping_ out of her _skin_ as she felt his arms encircle her waist and pull her towards him.

"Ahhhhhhh! Let _GO_ of _Me_!" she screamed, wiggling out of his embrace. Looking at the sneering Inu Yasha she noticed that the prayer beads, along with his shirt, were missing.

'But…how?' she thought as Inu Yasha took a step forwards, stalking her, as Kagome realized her lack of a bow and arrow and did the only thing she _could_ do at that moment…RUN!

After running through the forest for a few minutes, Kagome looked over her shoulder to see that Inu Yasha wasn't behind her anymore as something tackled her from the front.

Looking up Kagome came face-to-face with a sweating, panting and _very_ horny Inu Yasha.

"Did you _really_ think that _you_ could outrun _me_?" Inu Yasha growled down at her as he traced a claw along her lower lip causing her to gasp and shiver.

"Get _off_ me!" Kagome growled as she raised her arms to push him off, who quickly grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head as he straddled her hips while he used his other hand to rip off her shirt and bra.

Leaning his head down Inu Yasha kissed her hard on the lips as he moved down to between her legs and forced his tongue into Kagome's mouth, swirling it around it in a matter that had a wetness pooling between her legs that wasn't helped as she felt the bulge in his pants press against her heat.

Taking his lips away from hers, Inu Yasha was pleased to hear Kagome whimper at the loss of his lips on hers which quickly turned into a pleased groan as he began to suckle her breasts.

Taking his hand away from hers, Inu Yasha couldn't hold back the smile that formed as Kagome's hands wrapped around his neck as soon as she was able to move them again. Moving his head away from her chest, he slid his body down positioning his head between her thighs.

Looking up at her Inu Yasha sent her an evil laugh as Kagome opened her mouth and voiced a little "Please". Laughing even harder than before Inu Yasha ripped off her skirt and panties before sliding a finger against her slick core as she writhed and let out a pleasure filled groan.

"You like that Kagome? You want more?" she nodded "Then tell me who you belong to," he growled as began to pump two fingers inside of her.

"To…you. I…belong to you," she gasped out.

"That's right bitch. You belong to _me_ and only _me_!" he growled as he took out his soaking wet fingers and licked her slippery folds. Kagome let out a soundless scream, falling onto her back, clinching his head to her as he worked his mouth on her.

Finally letting her come to her release, as she convulsed and shuddered while he lapped at her sweet juices, Inu Yasha sat up and ripped off his clothes as he yanked Kagome towards him, slamming into her as she shouted his name.

Grabbing her hands again, Inu Yasha pinned them above her head as she groaned, turned on even more by being pinned down and completely helpless to him.

Arching her back Kagome groaned as Inu Yasha began to kiss all over her face, neck and wherever else he could reach as he began to slam into her harder and faster.

"Ah!" Kagome groaned as she arched her back further and began to kiss him on his neck while he panted like a dog, lifting his head to give her better access.

"Kagome," he gasped as he felt her walls begin to clench on his member as another release approached her.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed as another orgasm engulfed her as she convulsed, her inner muscles squeezing his member as he came simultaneously as he bucked against her, his seed spilling into her hot depths.

Collapsing Inu Yasha sat up on his forearms as not to crush with his weight as Kagome panted and wrapped her arms around him.

Basking in the afterglow Kagome winced when she looked up and saw a pair of blood red eyes staring back at her.

"I…Inu…Yasha?" Kagome asked uncertainly as Inu Yasha hissed showing off his huge fangs as Kagome almost fainted from fright.

"MINE!" the demon suddenly growled, grabbing a fistful of her hair and pinning her head down to the ground, "You…are…MINE!" the demon shouted.

Staring up at him in shock Kagome couldn't even process his words as she was suddenly flipped over, Inu Yasha sitting her up on all fours before slamming into her with enough force to send her flying forward if he didn't have an arm looped around her waist.

Kagome arched her back and cried as Inu Yasha continued pummeling her from behind, the sweat on her back from their previous actions making him slide easily slide over her as he suddenly raised himself up onto his knees grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling it, making her arch even more.

"You like that Kagome?" the full-demon growled in her ear, "You're gong to come like a good bitch for your master, aren't you? Say it! Say you're going to come for your master!"

Kagome gasped and shivered at his growled command as she fought to bring enough air to comply and to ignore the great sensations of his powerful thrusts, "I'm going to cum for you…like a good bitch…for my master," she gasped out.

Inu Yasha smirked at her as released her hair, as she crumpled forward, her arms not able to hold her up. Inu Yasha shivered and gasped at her new position that allowed him to dive deeper as he slammed even _harder_ into her as she screamed, nearing her release.

Kagome arched her back and groaned as she felt her muscles tighten around his member as Inu Yasha gasped like a fish out of water and gave a final twist of his hips as he reached his own release.

Looking over her shoulder at the full-demon who had caused her so much pleasure, Kagome yawned as the demon smirked and she put her head on her crossed arms as her eyes began to slowly lull shut.

"Never forget," was the last thing she heard from him as her eyes shut completely.

End of Dream

**A/N: Did you guys like it? Read and Review people. I really appreciate it.**


	4. A Moment's Rest

**_A Moment's Rest_**

Looking up, Kagome squinted her eyes as the roof of a hut slowly came into focus as her eyes adjusted to the pitch-black darkness.

Sitting up with a start, Kagome looked around the room seeing her companions, and Kaede, asleep on the floor as a small mumble drew her attention downwards as she smiled warmly down at the little fox-demon who was curled up at her side. Carefully, picking up the child, as not to wake him, Kagome wrapped him in the blanket that they were in before carefully standing up and stretching before looking down at her watch and gasping.

'2 a.m.?' she screamed in her head in disbelief. 'Have I been asleep _that_ long? Well, that was a long dream,' she thought before blushing, memories of her dream flashing in her mind as she shook her head to clear it.

Finally managing to get the images out of her head Kagome sighed and turned to look at the sleeping, or pretending to sleep, half-demon. Her eyes gazing longingly at the half-demon before glazing over again as her eyes became hooded and glowed a light red. Her body seeming to be possessed as she approached him with an outstretched hand, flinching as Inu Yasha's eyes snapped open and glared at her as her eyes returned to normal.

"feh So you're awake? It's about time wench," Inu Yasha growled as Kagome's eyes narrowed and her fists clenched as anger flooded her as Inu Yasha gulped, knowing what was gonna happen next.

"Wait! Kagome-don't…" Inu Yasha pleaded although it was too late.

"SIT!" Kagome screamed loud enough to shake the hut as Inu Yasha slammed into the ground, waking the others.

"Huh? Kagome, you're awake!" the young fox boy cried as he hopped into Kagome's outstretched arms and gave her a big hug.

"I'm sorry I woke you guys up," Kagome apologized to the others as they got up and stretched.

"It's okay Kagome," Sango said with a big grin.

"Aye, ye shouldn't worry about such wee things," the old priestess agreed as se tended to her fire in the middle of the room.

"Are you alright, Lady Kagome? I suspect you had good dreams," the monk inquired, causing Kagome to blush and turn away as Miroku gave a lecherous grin at her reaction before getting smacked by Sango, which left a bright red hand mark on his cheek, "Oww! Sango, I didn't even _do_ anything."

"But you _were_ thinking about it!" the slayer shouted, "sigh Lets just forget these two for now and go get a bath. Eh, Kagome?" Sango asked as shouldered her weapon and walked to the door and telling Kaede they would be back as the woman nodded.

"Ye know, ye really should stop annoying them like that," Kaede advised the two men who were rubbing their heads, Inu Yasha shooting her a dirty look before bounding out of the hut in search of Kagome and Sango with Miroku right behind him as Kaede just sighed as she watched them leave.

Kagome sighed as she sunk into the warm water as all her anger and worries melted away.

"This feels so good," she sighed as she stretched her arms above her head before resting against a nearby boulder and remembering what they had gone to Kaede's for in the first place.

"Hey Sango, did Kaede know anything about that diamond?" Kagome asked.

"Huh? Well…" Sango responded as she looked up and remembered their earlier conversation with the old priestess.

Begin of Flashback

"Hey, Kaede, where _are_ you?" Inu Yasha had shouted when he had finally landed in the village of the Bone Eaters Well with the now sleeping Kagome on his back.

"Huh? If it isn't Inu Yasha. What can I help ye with?" Kaede asked as she stepped out of her hut and saw the half-demon.

"We need you to help us figure out something Lady Kaede," Miroku said as he and the others landed on the ground next to Inu Yasha.

"Eh?" Kaede asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Aye, that _is_ peculiar," Kaede agreed after hearing about the diamond and examining the pieces as she poked her fire.

"Yes. That's why we came to you. To see…" Miroku started but was cut off by Kaede.

"…to see if I knew anything about this diamond or where, or who, Koga got it from." Kaede finished.

"Why the hell _else_ would we come see you, _hag_?" Inu Yasha growled as Kagome suddenly screamed a round of "Sits" in her sleep, sending Inu Yasha into the ground followed by a lot of snickers and sweatdrops as Inu Yasha groaned.

"Hmmmmm. Sorry, but I don't know anything," Kaede said, shaking her head as Inu Yasha finally got up and rumbled.

"feh I_ told_ you idiots so. We _should_ have followed them like I said," he growled as everyone just sighed.

"Even if we _had_. Koga was probably _miles_ away by then," Sango said, disagreeing with the half-demon.

"Besides, even if we _did_ find I'm _sure_ he _wouldn't_ tell us where he got that diamond," Miroku agreed.

"_HAH_! I'd _make_ him tell us!" Inu Yasha shouted as he was once again interrupted by another one of Kagome's outburst.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Let _GO_ of _ME_!" Kagome shouted as she kicked out and into Inu Yasha's head.

"Why that little…" Inu Yasha growled as he rubbed the back of his head and looked at Kagome and noticed something strange.

"She's…she's glowing _RED_!" Inu Yasha shouted, drawing the others to the girl who was_ indeed_ glowing _red_ as the diamond's pieces gave off their own eerie glow, which soon dissipated.

"_What_ in the _world_?" Sango gasped as she went over to Kagome as she groaned and flipped over in his sleep.

"Looks like that _thing_ is _still_ active," Inu Yasha said as he examined the diamond pieces.

"We should _keep_ it. Maybe someone _else_ will know something," Miroku suggested.

"But…but what about that strange glowing?" the fox-child asked shakily from Sango's shoulder.

"We'll keep an eye on it. If anything _major_ happens we'll deal with it. Till then we should follow Lady Kagome's example and get some sleep," Miroku answered as he walked over to Sango and began rubbing her rear, everyone's eyes opening in shock knowing what was to come as Sango turned an enraged red.

_'WHAM!'_ was the only thing that was heard in the hut that could've been heard a mile away.

Everyone looked down and sweatdropped at the unconscious monk on the ground with a big bruise on his head as Sango stood above him, a big anger cross popping on her as she shouldered her Hirakostu and stomped out of the hut to take a bath before going to sleep.

End of Flashback

Kagome sweatdropped as she listened to Sango, her eyes little dots and her mouth triangle shaped, who had her arms crossed as anger filled her again just _remembering_ it.

"So…um…Kaede _didn't_ know anything?" Kagome asked as her face returned to normal.

"No, not a thing. Although…"she said glancing into the bushes, "…_I_ didn't have to _tell_ her that, _did_ I?" Sango shouted as she splashed a rock into the bushes which made a small _klunk _followed by a small groan.

Glaring into the bushes Kagome stood up in the knee-deep water and shouted a loud _"SIT!"_ at the shadowy figure that was trying to hop away along the trees.

"I can't _believe_ the _nerve_ of them," Kagome hissed as she walked out of the spring to get a towel followed by an _equally_ angry Sango who nodded in agreeance.

Looking up from her fire Kaede grinned at the two girls who entered before _"?"_ as they sat down with their arms crossed and their eyes narrowed at the ground.

After a full minute of awkward silence, Kaede opened her mouth to say something as the two reasons of their anger entered the hut.

Looking towards the door Kaede eyes opened in shock as she looked over the monk and half-demon, who had a couple of black-eyes and bumps on their heads, before sighing and figuring out what had happened as she just shook her head.

Later (That Mourning)

"I guess we'll be going now Kaede," Kagome said as she climbed onto Inu Yasha's back.

"Ye be careful," the old priestess advised as she watched them fly off into the forest.


	5. The Pipe Fox Spirit Pt 1

**_The Pipe Fox Spirit Pt. 1_**

"Yuki! _Yuki!_" Koga shouted as he entered the all to familiar cave.

Looking towards the back of the cave Koga noticed the old demon asleep on the mass of furs. Closing his eyes, as an anger cross began to flash on the side of his head and his eyebrows began to twitch, Koga stomped towards the demon with clenched fists.

"Wake…_UP_!" Koga shouted as he kicked Yuki in his side.

Mumbling, stretching, and yawning Yuki squinted his eyes and looked up and grinned as he recognized the demon who had woke him up.

"Ah! Young wolf…what can I do for you?" the demon chimed as he sat up, shocking Koga who stared at him for a few seconds before recovering.

"You can _help_ me _stop_ that stupid _diamond_!" Koga shouted down at Yuki.

"Wh-What?" Yuki mumbled still half asleep, "Calm and sit down, young wolf, you're not making any sense."

Sighing Koga went over to the fire as Yuki sat on the other side, still yawning and just waking up.

"Now…tell me what's wrong?" he said

"I…see," Yuki said as he placed a hand under his chin and nodded after hearing about what had happened with the diamond.

"So…isn't there _anything_ you can do?" Koga asked, almost pleading.

"I'm afraid not," Yuki said calmly as he shook his head.

"What?" Koga gasped.

"sigh Contrary to popular belief, you can't just undo a spell or the power of a magical item once it's become active. Once it's done, it's done. There is no way to reverse it," Yuki explained as Koga looked at him in shock in and horror.

"So…I guess this is the end?" Koga asked, his head tilted forward, his bangs hiding his face.

"Hm?" Yuki questioned, raising his head a little.

"Remember…_we_ had a _deal_. If _you_ couldn't help _me_, _I_ get _your **HEAD**_!" Koga shouted as he leapt over the fire in pursuit of Yuki, who dodged with incredible speed and landed on the furs, Koga hitting the ground instead, leaving a big hole in it.

'He's faster than he looks,' Koga thought as he cracked his knuckles and stood up. Striking at Yuki again, Koga's knuckles connected with the backwall of the cave as Yuki seemed to disappear and reappear across from the fire.

"Although that _is_ true young wolf. _I_ have _no_ intentions of _dying_ now," Yuki said as he raised his arm, something shooting out of his sleeve and wrapping around Koga's face, who had leapt up over the fire in an attack.

"Get…off…**_ME_**!" Koga yelled, pulling at the thing around his face, finally managing to pull it off and throw it back at Yuki, who caught it on his outstretched hand.

Staring at the strange thing that was around his face, and now around Yuki's hand, Koga finally got a good look at it.

The strange creature resembled a furry 4 ft long snake with a little fox's head, that had no visible mouth, with little furry wing-like ears going back and little beady eyes that, although didn't really show any emotions, seemed to be glaring at him.

"What _is_ that?" Koga asked as he got up from the furs.

"This…is a kuda kitsune, a 'pipe fox spirit'," Yuki said, the little spirit seemingly giving him a kiss on the cheek as he held his hand up to his face.

"Fox? **_That?_**" Koga half laughed, half growled.

"Yes. It _protects_ me," Yuki said with a big grin.

"**_Protects_** you? Don't make me _laugh_! That _thing_ couldn't _protect_ anything!" Koga shouted and busted out laughing.

"Oh? Really? Let's see _you_ defeat it," Yuki challenged, a smirk playing across his face.

"_Fine_. **_That_** should only take a few _seconds_. Then, I'm coming for _you_," Koga snickered as he cracked his knuckles.

"'Seconds'? I'm _sure_ it'll be longer than a few _seconds_. **_And_**, I'm _sure_ you'll **_lose_**."

"'**_Lose_**'? To **_that_**? Are you _out_ of your **_mind_**?" Koga yelled.

"Maybe," Yuki said smirking.

"That's **_IT_**!" Koga yelled, charging at Yuki once again.

"sigh They _never_ learn," Yuki said shaking his head as he easily dodged. "Let's _finish_ this, eh?" Yuki asked the little spirit, who nodded and shot off his arm and up into the roof, winding itself up, a strange ball of light surrounding it.

"Wh-What?" Koga gasped, holding up his arm as the ball, and light, grew.

Finally the ball of light, which had grown to the size of a beachball, settled on the ground and faded. Revealing the little pipe fox spirit, which wasn't so "little" no more.

The pipe fox spirit had transformed into a 3-foot high nine-tailed fox, with a pointy fox's head with, that had squinted, almost shut eyes. Large 5 inch wide flat fox ears laying back and strange squiggly lines on its forehead and cheeks that started from above, below and beside its eyes that seemed to come from the back of its head, along with a straight line along its long, narrow nose. The fox's body was very slim, a large tuff of fur surrounding its neck, with long skinny limbs, _very_ long claws, that were at least 3inches long and little flames on its shoulders.

"_Still_ think you can beat it," Yuki asked with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"hmph Of **_course_** I **_do_**!" Koga shouted, running towards the enlarged spirit.

"Get him," Yuki told the spirit as it turned its head to look at him.

At Yuki's words the spirit flew up into the air, coming down on a shocked Koga, and sinking its fangs in his right shoulder.

Koga screamed in pain as the spirit sunk its fangs deep, before finally managing to open its mouth, after a full half-a-minute of struggling, and throwing it towards the back of the cave, the spirit twirling in mid-air and landing on its feet.

After landing the spirit opened its mouth, letting out a ferocious hiss, one of its tails whipping out at Koga, who easily caught it before shouting in pain as the end of the tail burned his hand.

Drawing back its tail, the spirit charged at Koga who had crumpled to his knees from the wound on his hand, his face lowered and his bangs hiding his face.

Looking up and glaring at the over grown fox, Koga jumped towards the roof to avoid the fox's attack before coming down, as it looked up, and giving a strong kick to the middle of it's back and giving a loud shout of "Die!".

After the smoke cleared, Koga stood over the seemingly unconscious fox in crater, from the powerful blow, before looking towards Yuki, who had been sitting on his furs enjoying the show.

"heh Looks like I _beat_ your _fox_," Koga snickered as he walked out of the crater towards Yuki, cracking his knuckles.

"_Oh?_ Are you _sure_ about that?" Yuki asked with a smirk.

"_What?_ Are you _blind _fool I…" Koga growled as something whipped out and hit him in the back, forcing him towards the backwall, Yuki quickly getting out of the way before he hit it face first.

Prying himself from the wall and falling on the furs, Koga looked towards Yuki, who was standing by the fox, which _wasn't_ unconscious and was hissing with blood coming out of its mouth.

"What? But…how…I thought I…" Koga stuttered as he rose, holding onto the wall, his whole body shaking.

"My _fox_ isn't that _easy_ to defeat," Yuki said proudly, patting its head as it closed its eyes, hissing happily and rubbing its head against Yuki's leg.

"Oh really? _I'll_ get _rid_ of it!" Koga shouted, running towards it at top speed.

Seeing Koga coming again, Yuki quickly headed towards the back of the cave to watch as the spirit held its ground.

Running towards Koga at the last few seconds, the spirit stopped and used its head to flip Koga over itself. His speed and the spirits throw hurtling him towards the cave's entrance.

'_This_ shouldn't go on much longer,' Yuki thought.

Hissing at Koga, the spirit lowered its front half as all of its tails came at him, pounding the ground and leaving welts in it as Koga flipped and dodged more towards the cliff edge.

Showing what emotion it could on its furry face, the spirit smirked as it stepped out of the cave towards Koga hissing, even more blood coming out of its mouth, as it sent one final tail out. It hitting the cliff edge and making it crumble as Koga screamed and fell, trying to catch onto the cliff edge but couldn't with his shoulder injury, his voice echoing throughout the forest as he disappeared into the blue fog.

**A/N:** **_Did you like it? Read and review and tell me your opinion._**


	6. The Pipe Fox Spirit Pt 2

**_The Pipe Fox Spirit Pt. 2 _** "_I'll_ take it from here," Yuki told the spirit as it hobbled into the cave and looked at him with what appeared to be _hurt_ in its eyes. "_You_ take a good _rest_," Yuki said as he pulled a pipe, usually used for smoking, out of his sleeve. The large fading away into a mist that wrapped around Yuki's arm and became the little fox spirit, which he put into the pipe and then on one of the shelves. 

After putting the spirit away, Yuki walked over to a big jug of water in one of the corners and tapped the surface with one of his fingers. The water rippling and reflecting the injured Koga, who was panting and leaning against a tree holding his wound on his shoulder.

'He's _still_ alive?' Yuki thought shocked as he looked at the reflection. 'Well, we're just going to have to _fix_ that,' he thought with an evil smirk on his face.

Clenching a fist, Yuki slammed it into the water and grinned.

_Looking up, Koga gasped and jumped as the mists swirled, before a big misty arm came down and slammed into the ground were he was just at._

"Wh-What?" Koga gasped at the hand as it turned back into mist and joined the rest of the strange blue fog surrounding the forest.

Meanwhile Yuki frowned at the image of the injured, but not dead, wolf as he sent more blows into the water that became more misty fists that slammed into the round after Koga, who ran to avoid them.

_"It isn't going to be _that_ easy to avoid me," Yuki's voice cackled throughout the forest as Koga kept running before running smack into some sort of invisible wall._

"Ow! What the hell?" Koga gasped after his run-in with Mr. Invisible Wall as he stood and rubbed his head.

Laughing at the wolf's reflection rubbing his head, Yuki drew a maze on the water's surface with his finger over the reflection of the forest, the trees roots shifting and taking on the shape of his maze.

_"Wh-What? A _maze_?" Koga gasped as the trees roots came up and surrounded him, "I…am…_out _of here!" Koga shouted as he bent his knees and jumped towards the sky and was suddenly stopped by some invisible shield that sent him flying back towards the ground."_

"ha ha Don't you know you can't just _jump_ out of a maze, young wolf? You must go _through_ it…and _me_…if you want to get _out_," Yuki's voice cackled as another misty fist hurled towards Koga, who dodged it and began running through the forest maze.

'Hmmm. It's going to take _more_ than that to get rid of him? I guess _I'll_ have to get rid of him after all,' Yuki thought as he removed his black robe. Revealing a pair of black kimono pants with a long black tail hanging out and a black Tank Top that was tucked into his pants, before jumping into the large jug and disappearing.

Running through the forest, Koga cursed as he came to a dead-end as the mists swirled once again, this time taking on the shape of a wolf's head. The mouth opening and a shadowy figure coming out down at him with an arm reared back, which it slammed into the ground as it landed, making a giant crater.

"Yu…Yuki?" Koga gasped at the sorcerer who was standing motionlessly in the crater, with his fist still at the bottom, his bangs hiding his face, as he gave an evil sneer.

"You…BASTARD!" Koga shouted, charging towards Yuki with his left arm outstretched and ready to attack.

"feh Please," Yuki snickered, moving opposite of Koga's blow and grabbing his arm and sticking his own into Koga's side, who gasped out blood, before flipping him towards the way they had come into the dead-end, causing Koga to skid in the ground.

'He's stronger than he looks,' Koga thought as he got to his feet. Looking away from the sorcerer, and the dead end, Koga noticed a section of maze beside him and ran down it before Yuki could blink, leaving him totally shocked.

Recovering from his shock, Yuki lowered his head and shook it and snickered, "Haven't you figured it _out_ young wolf? _Running_ will _not_ help you," before disappearing into a blue smoke.

Running at his top speed, Koga dodged and weaved through the root maze not seeming to go, anywhere except in circles, as Yuki's words from before echoed in his mind.

"_You must go through… my maze! _through _ my maze…!…_through_ my maze…"_

'_That's_ it! I'll just go _through_ this stupid thing!' Koga thought happily, with a big grin on his face.

Meanwhile a sorcerer watched from a tree _very_ amused.

'_Through _it? He thinks he can go _through_ my maze? Now_ this_ is going to be funny!' Yuki laughed to himself.

Backing away from one of the walls, Koga stopped when he got to the other side and began running at top speed with an outstretched fist. Hitting the wall, Koga kept running as the wall stretched out like rubber before reaching its limit and hurling him back into a tree.

"heh heh _That_ obviously didn't work. Eh, young wolf?" a voice snickered from the tree.

"You!" Koga gasped as a figure hopped out of the tree to the ground.

"Now now, young wolf. Don't get up. In fact, you _can't_," Yuki said as Koga began to rise, and snapped his fingers, the trees branches coming to life, grabbing Koga and pinning him to it in an _all_ to close bear hug, Koga trying to struggle free but with no luck.

"Now young wolf, is _this_ any way for a _demon _to act? I _know_ you're upset about my diamond, but it is only for the best," Yuki said calmly as he stepped up to Koga, coming face-to-face with him.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" Koga growled.

"sigh As I told you before, young wolf, what I gave you was the **_Diamond_** of **_Love_**. But, I _didn't_ just give it to you to get that girl. _I_ wanted to see if this 'love' between you and this girl was real."

"You-You mean…that-that diamond…" Koga gasped, his eyes wide open.

"…_only_ works with a _mutual _love. If this 'Kagome' _truly_ loved _you_, it would have _never_ activated on her and this half-demon."

"You mean…" Koga gasped.

"…nothing but an unrequited love."

"You mean…she'll…"

"…become a half-demon and…"

"…_forget_ me?"

"No. _That_ part I lied about. She _will_ remember you. But, as I said, will burn with a desire for this half-demon, or at least more so than before."

"No, that can't be true! She's _my_ mate!" Koga yelled as he shook his head and struggled to get off the tree.

"Oh, really? Has _she_ ever told _you _that? Has she _ever_ said she loves _you_ and _no_ one else?" the sorcerer nodded when there was no response and Koga merely lowered his head.

Stepping up to Koga, Yuki grabbed his chin and raised it, looking deep into his eyes. The blue color fading as each one reflected a girl, the right reflecting a black and white image of a girl in a school uniform and the left reflecting a color image of a red haired girl dressed in white furs.

Letting go of Koga's face, Yuki stepped down as Koga came out of his trance.

"You're _wrong_, young wolf. The wolf-demon with red hair and white furs is your _true_ soul mate," Yuki stated.

"NO! I _love_ Kagome! _Nobody_ else! I don't care _what_ you say, I uhn…" Koga grunted as Yuki suddenly socked him, his face in utter shock.

"_Enough_ already! You _sound_ like a _child_! The girl does _not_ love you! She _loves_ Inu _Yasha_! Now _stop_ blubbering like a _child_ and face this like a _man _and choose your _real _soul mate and _stop _this foolishness!" Yuki shouted.

"But…I _love_ her."

"My _god _you're hopeless. But, if you're _that _stubborn, I guess there's nothing even _I_ can do," Yuki sighed, "You know, I'm really _sick_ of you. You've _defiantly _overstayed your welcome. It is time…for you…to **_GO_**!" Yuki shouted, his hair blowing up as the roots loosened and a big vortex of air came from and at Koga, sending him high into the blue misty sky and down outside of the forest by the lake.

"Wh-What?" Koga moaned as he sat up, his wounds and injuries amazingly gone, rubbing his head and looking around. "What the _hell_ am I doing out here?" he growled before running off as an unseen pair of eyes watched him from the forest.

"heh heh Young wolf, _you _nor your _clan_ will ever remember me or the time you spent with me," a voice chuckled, "I almost feel _sorry_ for him. He's going to be _heartbroken_ when that girl chooses that half-demon as her mate. But, it is for the best. Besides, if that diamond _did_ work on him and the girl, her priestess side would have tried to destroy her demon side, and vise-versus, and she would have internally and unconsciously killed herself. Then, he _really_ would have been mad."

'Hmmm. 'Inu Yasha.' I could've _sworn_ that I've heard that name before. _gasp_ Could he be…? Naw, he couldn't be.' Yuki thought as he disappeared inside of the mists.

Meanwhile the girl walked on, oblivious to Koga's and Yuki's discussion or what was happening to her.

**A/N: I'm still a little nervous about this fic so leave your reviews. Sorry it took so long for me to update.  **


	7. The JuOn Pt1

_**The Ju-On Pt. 1**_

**A/N: It's good to see some of you are enjoying my fic and are gracious enough to leave a review. I _know_ I have bad grammar and I hope to improve. I also hope to see more reviews. Some people really _don't_****like it but, that's alright. As they say, "You can't please everybody."**

**Disclaimer: sigh I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the characters. I only own this story and some OC characters, which I don't make any money off of. I also don't own the Ju-On, Takashi Shimizu does. **

"Kagome do you sense _any_thing?" Inu Yasha asked.

"No. But, I'm sure _Koga_ wouldn't be in a place like _this_," Kagome responded from behind him as she looked about the busy village.

"You think I don't _know_ that? If it weren't for that damn _monk_ we wouldn't even _be_ here!" Inu Yasha huffed.

"_What_? I am nothing more than a humble monk," Miroku stated in his innocent voice.

"Humble monk my ass!" Inu Yasha growled.

"Where you so _'humble'_ when you asked the lady of the house to bear your child, _groped_ her and got us kicked _out_ when you _lied _about the evil entity at the headman's house," Sango growled from beside Kagome.

"My dear Sango, I only did that _once_."

"You've done it _dozens_ of times and _three_ times this mourning and it isn't even _noon_ yet!" Sango shouted, "And _now_, thanks to _you_, _no_body will let us stay at their house!"

"feh We don't have **_time_** for this! We have to **_find_** that stupid wolf cub!" Inu Yasha snorted.

"But, where are we supposed to…huh? What's that?" Kagome asked, looking down the path at a small figure down the road with it's head bent down.

"What? A girl…?" Sango gasped as the figure got closer, turning out to be a small 13-year-old girl with shoulder length black hair wearing a purple kimono with pink Sakura petals scattered across it.

'What? I didn't _sense_ or _smell_ her,' Inu Yasha thought in shock as the girl stopped a few feet away in front of them and raised her head, looking them over and gasping at the monk.

"Oh! You're…you're the perverted monk that's come to our village, aren't you!" the girl gasped, pointing a finger at Miroku's face as the others snickered.

"W-wait I'm…not…" Miroku flustered.

"I think she has it right," Inu Yasha said, looking at him sideways as the others nodded.

"But, why are you looking for Miroku?" Kagome asked, stepping up to the girl.

"Oh! How rude of me! My name is Rena!" the girl chimed happily.

"Rena? That's _pretty_," Sango said with a smile on her face as she walked over next to Kagome.

"Th-thank you. But, monk, I _really_ need your help," the girl mumbled looking up at Miroku.

"_My_ help? Of course…for a price," Miroku said.

'I don't believe that…' Sango thought angrily as Rena began to speak again.

"Th-that's the problem, I don't have _any_ money but, I _do_ have an _offer_," she mumbled, her eyes fixated on the grounds as she fiddled with her sash.

"Hm?" they all asked in unison.

"If…If you…" she flustered before sighing and taking a deep breath. "**_IF YOU EXORCISE MY HOUSE I'LL BEAR YOUR CHILD!_**" she shouted out.

"Wh-what?" Kagome gasped.

"You can't be _serious_," Sango added.

"I _am_…" the girl said, "…It's the only way."

"We'll _do_ it!" Miroku said, stepping up and slamming his staff on the ground.

"You mean you'll do _her_," Inu Yasha hmphed.

"Don't worry we'll-uhn" Miroku grunted as something big and heavy slammed him in the back of the head, knocking him into the ground and unconscious.

"We'll _do_ it for _free_," Sango hissed out as she shouldered her Hirakotsu, her eyebrows twitching.

"_What_? We don't have **_time_** for this!" Inu Yasha shouted.

"Oh, no, pleaseee…" Rena begged.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome gasped, "We have to help her she…"

"We don't have the _time_!" Inu Yasha hmphed.

"Oh, please, I _really_ need your help!" the girl pleaded.

"Inu Yasha, _SIT_!" Kagome shouted.

"rrgh What the _hell_ did you do you do _that_ for?" Inu Yasha grunted as he tried to get up.

"Listen. If whatever's in her house is bad that she's willing to bear _Miroku's_ child, we should at least _check_ it _out_!" Kagome shouted down at the crater.

"hmph Fine, do whatever the hell you _want_!" Inu Yasha snorted climbing out of the crater and putting his hands in his sleeves and his nose in the air.

"Oh, thank you! I…" Rena said happily, tears forming on the bottom of her eyes as she was interrupted by a loud growl.

Reopening her eyes, Rena blushed as everyone else sweatdropped.

'Now that I look at her, she _does_ look pretty skinny,' Sango thought.

"Are you hungry?" Kagome asked sweetly, the girl lowering her head and nodding as her response.

Under the shade of a big tree, Kagome and the others watched in shock as the small girl slurped down her _fifth_ cup of ramen.

"slurp Ahhh! That was delicious! Thank you!" Rena said happily as she bowed.

"You're Welcome," Kagome responded.

"Now, about your house…" Sango asked.

"Yes. You see, about 1 year ago, a family lived in that house, a husband, wife, their only son and the boy's pet cat. The family lived there for a couple of months before they were found _dead_ in the house."

"'Dead'…how?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. In fact, _no_body knows how _any_ of them died. All I know is that after that was when an evil entity came to that house. Occasionally people would check out the house, to try to buy it. Soon after that, they would be found dead or, not found at all, as if they simply _vanished_. After awhile, thanks to the strange going ons at that house, no one would even go _near_ the place. That is, until about three months ago, when a _couple_ from the _west_ moved in."

"'A couple'…?" Sango asked.

"…'From the west'…?" Kagome finished. 'She must mean from the United Sates," she thought.

"Yes, they had no children, just the two of them. They stayed at that house for only a couple of days before they were both found dead in the house one day. No apparent reason _why_ thy died, they just…_did_. _No _one's gone _near_ that place since…except until, me and mother moved in," Rena finished.

"Your…your mother?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, and our one servant Yoko. We had more but they quit when we bought the house. Ever since we moved there mother seems to have come down with a mental illness. People say she talks to and sees things that are not there, but I _know _there's something in that house," Rena said as she gripped her knees and stared intensely down at the ground.

"Why don't you just _leave_?" Inu Yasha hmphed.

"**_YOU THINK I DON'T WANT TOO_**?" she exploded, "gasp Forgive me, that was uncalled for," she apologized and bowed.

"It's okay we understand," Kagome reassured her.

"sigh It's just…I really _do_ want to leave so bad but…"

"'But' what?" Kagome asked.

"Every time I leave that place, _it_ seems to follow me. I don't even _want _to remember how many times I've tried to leave that place and go to some _other_ village. Then, have that same kind villager die because of that strange evil entity. And, it happens _every_ time I try to leave. I've only just _barely_ avoided it," she finished, nearly crying.

"hmph Enough of this sob story. Let's go."

"Inu Yasha," Kagome gasped as he stood up.

"You mean-you'll do it?" Rena asked, her hands clenched tight together.

"feh These idiots aren't just gonna let us _leave_," Inu Yasha hmphed, his eyes closed as he turned his head to the side.

"Oh…_THANK YOU_!" Rena cried as she grabbed Inu Yasha around his waist and gave him a hug.

"_HEY_! Let go…!" Inu Yasha shouted down at the girl, his face red in embarrassment.

"Oh! _Sorry_ about that!" the girl apologized, letting Inu Yasha go and chuckling nervously as she scratched the back of her head.

"Hm? That's Right!" she gasped, slamming her fist into her palm, "I _must_ warn you, this is _very_ dangerous. _Many_ monks have come to my house to try to purify it but _none_ have succeeded _or_ survived the encounter."

"Don't worry, I'm no _ordinary_ monk!" Miroku stated proudly as he stood.

"I'm _sure_ she's heard," Sango hmphed as she and Kagome stood.

"Don't worry Rena. _We_ can handle it." Kagome told the girl as she stepped over to her.

"Are…are you sure?" she asked.

"**_YES_**! We're _sure_! Can we _go_ now?" Inu Yasha growled.

"Y-yes, of course."

"It's right there!" Rena shouted from on Kilala's back as she pointed down at a large house with what looked like a huge black cloud hovering above it.

"What's that black fog?" Sango asked from the front of the trio on Kilala's back consisting of her, Kagome and finally Rena.

"_That's_ the evil aura," Rena said seriously as she and the others landed on the branch of a high tree that overlooked the house.

"You're kidding, right?" Kagome asked.

"Y-you know w-we d-don't h-have to do it," Shippo said shakily from Kagome's shoulder which caused Inu Yasha to feh, as usual.

"You mean run away? I don't _think_ so!"

"Besides, we've come this far. We should at _least_ check it out!" Miroku said from the same branch Inu Yasha was on a few feet away from the others.

"Right!" Kagome chimed as Kilala flew off of the branch into the black mist followed by Inu Yasha with Miroku on his back.

As they fell into the smoke, Kagome and Miroku began to find it increasingly hard to breathe.

"It…feels like my lungs are being crushed," Kagome gasped as she grabbed at her chest and leaned forward onto Sango's shoulder.

"Kagome…are you all right?" Sango asked alarmed.

"I…don't think…this is…your _ordinary_ evil entity," Miroku gasped.

"Well **_DUH_**!" Inu Yasha growled, getting annoyed.

I…think I might be sick," Miroku groaned before putting a hand over his mouth as he nearly threw up.

"**_What_**? Don't even _think_ about it!" Inu Yasha shouted as they finally touched the ground.

Sango quickly attending to Kagome as Miroku hopped off of Inu Yasha's back and into some bushes and hurled.

"Odd…the evil aura is all up in the sky and not down here on the ground," Sango noted looking around.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Shippo asked, hopping onto her shoulder as she continued to cough.

"I'm coff fine." Kagome gasped.

"Hey! What the _hell_was _that_ about?" Inu Yasha growled at Rena.

"I'm _so _sorry. You see, that black fog, in the mourning, hangs in the air and is dangerous to anyone or any_thing_ up there. At night, it comes down and surrounds this place, _that's _when it's at its worse," Rena explained.

"_Rena_! Are you alright?" A female voice cried.

"Hm? Yoko!" Rena cried as a young woman, about 16 or 17-years-old, in a lavender kimono with an apron around her waist and a tied up ponytail ran up to them.

"I was _so_ worried! Where _were_ you?" the woman cried.

"Well…I…"

"Who-who are you?" she gasped as she noticed the unfamiliar company.

"I went out to find a monk to exorcise our house!" Rena chimed.

"Rena…I _know_ you want to help, but, _you_ know _many_ monks have come and _haven't_ been able to exorcise this place," Yoko sighed.

"Do _not_ worry. If it takes days, we _will_ exorcise your home," Miroku assured her, popping out of nowhere on one knee at her feet holding one of her hands. Kagome, Shippo and Sango staring at him in shock and Inu Yasha just giving an uninterested stare.

"Well, it looks like _he's_ all better," Shippo hmphed.

"Are…are you sure lord monk?" Yoko gasped.

"Yes. I only ask one thing of her ladyship," Miroku stated, looking deep into her eyes.

"What is _that_ dear monk?"

"Will you bear my…uhn" Miroku gasped as Sango smacked him in the head with her Hirakotsu, Yoko looking shocked as she stared down at the unconscious monk.

"You'd think he'd _learn_," Inu Yasha huffed.

"Just forget him. We'll do it for free," Sango said nicely with a big grin.

"Really? Oh _thank_ you!" Yoko cried, near tears.

"No problem!" Sango responded the same big smile on her face. "Now, let me introduce you. I'm Sango, the demon slayer. That's Kagome, the priestess, Inu Yasha, the half-demon, Shippo the fox-demon, Kilala the twin tailed cat-demon, and this…is Miroku, the _monk_," Sango said, pointing to each one and finally at the ground as Miroku began to wake up.

"Enough of the introductions! Let's _start_ this so we can _finish_ it!" Inu Yasha growled.

"Yes," Yoko agreed.

Walking around the house they found that they were in the back of it. As soon as they got to the front Kagome gasped as her mind plunged into a realm of memories long forgotten.

Images of a woman with light blue skin and blood shot eyes flooding her mind, along with a mans feet dangling in mid-air and hitting a wall as a little girl screamed her name over and over.

"_KAGOME_!" a voice cried, snapping Kagome out of her daze who stared up at Inu Yasha who had his hands on her upper arms and obviously had been trying to get her attention for awhile.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango and Shippo asked in unison.

"Y-yeah I-I'm fine," Kagome gasped.

"Are you _sure_?" Inu Yasha asked, finally letting her arms go.

Sango gave her a worried look. "You really _don't_ have to do this you know," she suggested.

"She's right. I couldn't _stand_ it if another person got hurt trying to help us," Rena said sadly.

"If you're not feeling well Lady Kagome, we _can_ turn back," Miroku offered.

"I'm _fine_ guys! Really!" Kagome cried, waving her hands in defense and wishing her friends didn't worry so much about her.

"Are you _sure_?" Inu Yasha persisted, giving her an intimidating look.

"Yes-_very_ sure. Stop _worrying_."

"If you say so Kagome," Sango sighed.

"Lady Rena, I had no idea your house was so big," Miroku gasped.

"Thank You, it was built in the western style of putting a level on top of each other," Yoko told them.

"The couple I told you about did it," Rena chimed.

"It has a total of three levels. The 1st floor, 2nd floor and a basement," Yoko continued.

Walking through the front door of the place they found themselves in the intersection between two long hallways, a pair of two-part flight, one going straight and the other going to left, steps that went upward and one that went downward.

'Beautiful,' Sango thought.

"What's that?" Kagome asked pointing at something that was on the wall in front of them.

Walking up to it they saw it was an old worn painting of a man, a woman and a small boy.

"This is the family that originally lived in this house 100 years ago," Rena told them.

"All of the faces have been torn out," Shippo gasped.

"You're right, Shippo!" Sango exclaimed.

Kagome staring at the painting, oblivious to the conversation going on around her, images of the woman with blue skin and bloody eyes plaguing her mind, again followed by those same hovering legs hitting the wall. This time joined by a boy with blue skin, a light touch on her arm bringing her back to the present.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sango asked looking at her seriously.

"Yeah I'm…" Kagome responded, interrupted by an eerie scratching coming from down the left hall.

Turning her head towards the hallway, Yoko quickly hurried down it, followed by Rena and the others.

Yoko stopped in front of one of the many screen doors, where the shadows of someone's hands could clearly be seen desperately trying to escape the room that they were in. Ignoring the strange clawing, Yoko slid the door open, the arm of the person inside slamming on the floor with a loud thud. The arm connected to an elderly woman in a thin white kimono with unruly shoulder length gray hair and bags under her eyes from obvious lack of sleep. The elderly woman half-way out of her bed and trying to crawl across the floor and out of the room.

"Oh!" Kagome gasped.

"Are you okay?" Yoko nearly shouted as she bent down to help her back into her bed as the others watched in worry and confusion.

"Is she alright?" Rena asked Yoko as she sat the woman up.

"Yes, she will be fine," Yoko responded.

"Oh, so she's your…" Kagome asked Rena.

"Yes, my mother," Rena said sadly, looking at the ground as Yoko got the woman situated and managed to get her to go back to sleep, closing the door silently behind her. Wiping her hands on her apron and looking up at the people Rena had brought with her as Rena turned to them and asked them a question.

"Are you hungry?" Rena chimed with a big grin, Kagome about to respond but was cut off by Inu Yasha.

"Of _course_ we are! Considering _you_ ate nearly _all_ of our food!" he huffed.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome gasped, shocked by his attitude.

"Well then, let _us_ make it up to you and prepare a meal for you all!" Yoko offered.

"_Wow! _This is _great_!" Kagome gasped as she ate the beans and the other things Yoko had prepared.

"Yeah, thanks Yoko!" Shippo chimed, momentarily stopping from gobbling down his food.

"You're welcome, have as much as you like," Yoko said with a big grin as she everybody heard a loud bumping coming from down the hall.

"Mom…" Rena gasped.

"I'll go check on her. Besides, I have to clean this place. It seems like every time I come back to this place it's dirty again," Yoko said as she got up and headed for the door.

Walking into the hall, Yoko walked down it to Rena's mother and opened the door, only to find the woman sleeping peacefully.

'That's _odd_. It sounded like it was coming from down _here_,' Yoko thought as she closed the door and looked up and down the hall.

'Oh well,' she thought, shrugging it off and walking back down the hall and picking up pieces of trash that led up to the 1st floor.

Walking up the stairs, picking up trash along the way, Yoko walked into a room full of dusty crates and began to clean up the trash that was scattered all over the floor before her attention was drawn upwards by a soft sound. Yoko stood up and looked around at the ceiling for the source of the strange creaking from above her.

Behind her something rustled and moved. Turning around, Yoko saw that the closet behind her was open ajar, which she knew was closed before. Cautiously stepping over to the closet, Yoko slid the door and looked inside and found nothing before looking up and noticing a square plank that was pushed to the side a little, revealing a room above her which was too dark to see anything.

Turning back to grab the only oil lamp in the room, Yoko climbed up onto the closet shelf and pushed the square plank aside. The room above was dark, damp, and full of cobwebs, and a horrible musty smell.

Yoko making a complete 360 turn, never noticing the pale skinned woman who waited in the shadows for her. The woman grabbing her as she turned to face her, Yoko desperately kicking and screaming as she was dragged up into the closet.

Down in the dining room Inu Yasha's ear twitched.

"Huh? Inu Yasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked as she noticed his ear twitch and him look around.

"I thought I heard something. Must've been my imagination," Inu Yasha responded, shrugging it off.

"The walls of this house _are_ pretty thick, so it's hard to hear things through them," Rena interrupted.

'But, wait, how did we hear that strange bumping? And where's Yoko?' Kagome thought.

As if Kagome had asked her question aloud Rena spoke again. "Hm? Yoko _has_ been gone for awhile," she mused aloud.

"She _did_ say she was going to clean this place after she checked on your mother," Miroku suggested.

"Yeah, but is usually doesn't take _this_ long…" Rena said seriously looking at the ground. "I'm gonna go look for," she announced, standing up.

"Wait, Rena!" Kagome cried after her as she began to head out the door.

"Let us help you," Sango added, getting up.

"Yeah, if we split up we'll _defiantly _find Yoko!" Shippo chimed, as he hopped on Rena's shoulder.

"Well…" Sango hissed, looking her shoulder at Miroku and Inu Yasha.

"…aren't you two going to _help_?" Kagome finished.

"Yes. Rena and I will go upstairs," Miroku said, walking over and putting a hand on Rena's shoulder, who gave a small "Huh?", while Sango and Kagome glared.

"We don't _think_ so!" they both shouted at the time.

"_You_ and Inu _Yasha_ are going upstairs," Sango hissed.

"_Us_ and _Rena_ are staying downstairs," Kagome added.

"feh This is so stupid, but better get it over with," Inu Yasha snorted as they headed up the steps, making a lot of creaking as they went.

"Guess we better get started, too," Sango said, looking at Kagome.

"Yeah, we better-huh? Rena, where are you going?" Kagome asked as she headed down the flight of stairs next to the one Inu Yasha and Miroku had just gone up.

"I'm going to look for Yoko downstairs! You two stay up there!" Rena told them, skipping down the steps.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kagome shouted down at her.

"I'll be _fine_!" Rena's voice echoed from the darkness at the bottom of the steps followed by an eerie quiet.

"You know she's right. Maybe we should split up," Sango suggested.

"Yeah, Shippo and I will go this way and Kilala and you go back that way," Kagome agreed, pointing down the hall where Rena's mothers room was and then the way they had come from.

"Okay, but be _careful_ and yell if you find anything," Sango advised her before turning around and heading down the hall.

"Right," Kagome said before turning around and heading down the hall.

'Wow, I never realized how long this hallway was,' Kagome thought as she walked along it, the hall spiraling before coming into view with her perspective lower and a small girl in front of her.

"K-Kagome, y-you don't think a-anything _bad_ happened to Yoko, do you?" Shippo chattered from her shoulder.

"Huh? Of _course_ not Shippo! I'm _sure_ she's _fine_!" Kagome reassured him after coming out of her daze.

"_Kagome_… look!" Shippo cried, pointing to something down the wall connected to the wall.

"It's another painting of that family!" Kagome gasped as she stared at the small painting. 'Odd, I didn't notice this before,' she thought.

"All the faces are torn out again," Shippo noticed.

"You're right. Just like the one in the main hall. But…why?" she asked no one in particular, barely noticing the shadow of a woman go past the screen as she thought.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Shippo asked innocently.

"I thought I saw something," Kagome gasped. "Maybe it was just my imagination," she said, shrugging it off and starting down the hall again.

Her attention drawn toward the room again by a faint mumbling coming from inside.

'Wait, this Rena's _mothers_ room,' she realized.

Getting a determined look on her face, Kagome stepped forward and opened the screen door.

The only person in the room being Rena's mother who was sitting up and mumbling at the walls.

Walking around to the woman's side, Kagome crouched down and asked, "Um, who are you talking too?"

The woman staying quiet for a moment, her eyes staying transfixed on the wall for a few moments. Her eyes traveling from Kagome, to the wall and then back at her. Rena's mother moving her face towards Kagome and whispering, "I _just_ want her to leave _me_ alone."

"Maybe you should lie down," Kagome suggested, pushing the woman to lie down, not noticing the hairs that began to poured out of the upper left corner and traveled towards them, although the woman did and kept her eyes on them even as she was pushed to lay down.

"K-Kagome…" Shippo chattered form her shoulder.

"Hm? Shippo what's…" she turned and began to ask, stopping as she came face-to-face with the face of a woman the hairs had formed that was currently protruding from the wall with closed eyes, which was hard to tell against her all black body.

Rena's mother sitting up with a loud long gasp before falling back onto her bed in silence.

The eyes of the shadow woman opening as she turned towards Kagome, her eyes rolled up into her head and a strange gust of wind blowing up her hair as her pupils came down and fixed on her.

Kagome scooted back to the wall, her heart pounding in her chest and ringing in her ears, the pupils of hr eyes growing wider as fear slowly began to consume her. The shadow woman approaching her as she found herself unable to move. Her fear welling up to the braking point as it again _came_ face-to-face with her before bursting into aloud scream that ripped itself from her throat.

"Would you stop sighing you letch? _I_ don't want be with _you _either!" Inu Yasha huffed.

"You're right, maybe we should split up," Miroku said with a big grin, strangely happier than he was before.

"Uh-huh. _You_ just want be _alone_ with _Yoko_," Inu Yasha snorted.

"What? I…" Miroku stammered.

"I don't _care_! Let's get this over with. _You _go _that_ way!" Inu Yasha growled and pointed down a hall before stomping on, leaving Miroku stunned for a moment before he too walked on.

Walking down the hall Inu Yasha had pointed down at his outburst, Miroku stopped in front of one the doors as he felt a strange, but familiar, feeling came over him.

'An evil aura,' he thought with a dead serious expression and stepped towards the door. Grabbing the handle, Miroku let out a gasp as a completely nauseating feeling came over him. The feeling overwhelming him and forcing him to let go and fall to his knees, gasping.

'What…was that?' he thought painfully as he grabbed onto the wall to help himself up and noticed a _difference _in them.

"These walls…they're brand new!" Miroku gasped as he began to hear voices from downstairs. Following the sound he found the source to be dining room they had just be in.

'Sango and Kagome must not have found anything,' Miroku thought as he opened the door and then gasped.

Instead of his friends he found an unfamiliar couple in the room.

"Um, excuse me? May I _help_ you?" Miroku asked, getting no answer as the couple ignored him and continued on as if he wasn't there.

"It really is beautiful here," the man in brown kimono shirt and pants sighed.

"Yeah," the woman with short brown hair agreed uninterestingly.

"Huh? Jen, what's wrong?" the man asked, getting up across from her and sitting down beside her.

"It's just…sigh Yesterday I went for a walk, to look around, and I got _so_ lost, I couldn't find _any_body who spoke our language that could help me out," the woman replied, obliviously stressed.

"You're just adjusting. I promise it will get better with time," the man assured her.

"And…" Jen persisted.

"If it doesn't work out, we'll go home to our country. _With_ or _without_ my job," the man replied with a smile. "Just promise me you'll _try_ to make it work?" the man asked.

"Okay," Jen sighed, giving in as the man kissed her on the cheek and stood up.

"I guess I better get going," he told her as he left the room, walking past the monk who stood flabbergasted.

'_Jen_? Their language, country…?' Miroku thought. 'This must be the couple from the west? But…how?'

His attention was drawn upward again as the woman rose and left the room, unknowingly followed. The woman kept walking, with cup still in hand, to the porch and sat down, listening to the birds singing and soaking up the sunshine.

Despite the pleasant scenery, Miroku felt a sudden chill. The birds becoming eerily quiet before they all flew up into the air, as if they too, sensed impending danger, which was followed by a loud crash from inside the house.

Quickly turning and hopping back up the steps, Jen saw that large jug of flowers had tipped over, spilling water and flowers on the floor.

"Must have been the wind," the woman mumbled as she bent down to pick up the pieces.

'But, there was no wind,' Miroku thought as the woman gasped.

Standing beside the woman, Miroku noticed what she obliviously had. Leading from the water were tiny footprints that headed towards the upward stairs.

On the first part of the stairs was a black cat, that ran to the top as Jen approached. The cat getting scooped up by a pair of small arms that disappeared just as quick as they had appeared.

"Hello? Is anyone up there?" Jen called as she walked up the steps.

A pair of little legs running across the floor, which she could hear and barely see as they darted by the banisters, before disappearing into the room Miroku had tried to enter before this, all started.

Following _who_ever or _what_ever, Jen cautiously began to head towards the door. Miroku sensing the danger and trying to grab her arm to stop her but, failed as his arm went through hers.

Jen entering the room as Miroku stared at his arm in confusion, the door slamming behind her with a loud _slam_.

"Jen!" Miroku cried, only managing to take one step forward as he found himself seemingly glued to the floor. Looking down at the ground, Miroku gasped. His shadow was imitating a sundial and going way too fast. Outside the sun was moving at the same accelerated pace until it set. The light disappearing from the house, taking Miroku shadow's with it, who was finally able to move again.

Stumbling forward, Miroku stood gasping for a moment, trying to figure out what had just happened and if any of it was real or happening in the first place.

Downstairs Jen's husband returned home, looking for his wife but only finding an empty house except for the unseen priest.

"Jen! _Jennifer_!" he cried as he walked past the broken vase. "Jen? Where _are_ you?" he continued as he began to walk down the hallway to the left.

"Up here!" Miroku unconsciously cried, afterwards giving himself a mental slap, Jen couldn't see or hear him and her husband was probably no different. To his surprise, Jen's husband looked up and locked eyes with him for a moment, before he began to head up the stairs.

Walking past Miroku, Jen's husband headed towards the room she had gone in earlier. Inside of the room there was no light and the only sound was a loud raspy gasping.

"Jen?" he called out to the darkness. Lighting the only lamp that was in the room, Jen's husband bent down towards the bed she was on and jokingly asked "Are you scared?" before noticing his wife's condition.

Her body was completely motionless except for her chest heaving. Her head was facing upwards with wide open eyes that were dilated in terror. Her mouth partially open as she continued to gasp.

"Jen? What's wrong?" the man cried alarmed quickly, hurrying to her side and shaking her.

Jen out a little gasp as she turned her head towards him, wheezing out nothing but air and not the words she so desperately wanted to say to him. Her eyes barely able to see him as they stared off in the distance.

"Honey? What's wrong?" he screamed down at her, partially covering her body. "Don't worry, I'll get help!" he shouted, placing his hand down on the ground before _quickly_ raising it again as he looked down.

Protruding from the floor was half the face of a small boy with black eyes focused on him.

"Who-Who are you?" he gasped.

The boys body completely coming out the floor in one starling quick motion. His skin a strange light blue with little black lines along his lips. The boys mouth opening, the ferocious yowl of a cat sounding from his strangely abyss like mouth, startling the man who gasped and fell backwards.

The boy fading away, quickly followed by the sound of footsteps all around the room which Jen's husband and Miroku desperately tried to find the source of.

Jen rising halfway off the bed, her eyes focused upwards. Her body giving one last, long gasping wheeze before falling back on the bed.

Jen's husband backed up into the closet, fear and confusion filling him and obviously sketched in his face. Cautiously and shakily looking up, he saw the face of the boy looking down at him with a blank expression before he opened his mouth and let out another cat yowl.

"Miroku!" a voice cried.

Miroku stood in front of the closet with sweat dripping down his face and a shaking hand out, poised to open the closet as Inu Yasha stood in the doorway staring.

"Inu…Yasha?" Miroku gasped, wiping his face with the back of his sleeve and looking around the room.

"Yeah. What happened to _you_?" Inu Yasha asked as Miroku kept looking around.

"I don't know. What's wrong?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing. But, I did find something. Come on!" Inu Yasha told him and walked out of the room and down the hall, leaving Miroku alone with his thoughts.

'That _couldn't_ have been real. Still, it couldn't have been just _nothing_,' he thought as he walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Would you hurry _up_?" Inu Yasha shouted down the hall at him.

The room that Inu Yasha had led them to was dusty and full of wooden crates. Straight across from the entrance was a closet that was nailed shut all around the doorframe.

"What?" Miroku gasped.

"Yoko's scent ends there," Inu Yasha told him from his side.

Miroku stared at the closet in awe for a moment before turning to the half-demon. "How odd, you didn't open it?"

Inu Yasha snorted. "feh I _tried_, those nails are stuck to deep."

"Well, there really isn't any reason why we _should_-What's that sound?" Miroku asked.

Coming from the closet were the sounds of some_one_ or some_thing's_ scratching who were obliviously trapped and desperately trying to get out. Miroku and Inu Yasha exchanging unsure glances, neither of the two knowing what it was.

"Let's go," Miroku suggested, heading for the doorway, as a small meow came from the closet.

Miroku quickly stopping in his tracks and Inu Yasha turning around to look at the door.

"A cat?" Inu Yasha said in disbelief.

"Muh-Must've climbed in there and got trapped," Miroku chattered near the screen door.

Inu Yasha looked him over and raised an eyebrow. " What's wrong with _you_?" Inu Yasha asked as the meowing and scratching continued.

"N-Nothing. Let's just get out of here," Miroku said, trying hard not to sound scared but failing miserably.

"We can't just _leave_ it in there," Inu Yasha protested, walking towards the door. "Get over here and give me a hand. It's just a dumb cat."

Inu Yasha's statement shocking, and amusing, the monk who was completely flabbergasted at the thought of the half-demon being concerned about the cat's safety, as he walked over to help.

After straining and struggling with the stubborn nails they finally got them all out and opened the door. A black cat letting out a hiss at them, which was being clutched to the chest of a young boy, who was curled up with his knees to his chest. Miroku falling over from fright, Inu Yasha looking at him as if he was a complete idiot, which he was probably thinking at the time.

"Are you _sure_ you're alright?" Inu Yasha asked, helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Miroku told him as the cat jumped out of the closet and walked out of the room.

Inu Yasha and Miroku trailing the cat before both their eyes returned to the boy.

"_Now_ what do we do?" Inu Yasha growled, Miroku stepping forward and ignoring him.

"Hello there, I'm Miroku. What's _your_ name?" Miroku asked nicely, getting no response.

"_That _went well," Inu Yasha snorted from behind him.

Miroku ignored the comment as he thought about what to do. "Maybe I should get Sango or Kagome," he thought aloud. "Wait _here_! I'll be right back!" Miroku shouted as he left the room.

Miroku quickly heading down the stairs and walking down the hallway that led to the dining room, just as Sango came out of one of the rooms.

"Sango!" Miroku chimed, jogging towards her.

"Miroku? What's wrong?"

"He was in the _closet_?" Sango yelled at Miroku.

"Yeah. But, he won't come down or talk to us," Miroku answered.

'Hm,' Sango thought, totally disbelieving the fact that the boy currently looking down at her through the banisters was trapped in a closet, with a black cat, that was nailed _shut_.

"Hello, I'm Sango. What's your name?" Sango asked sweetly.

The boy looking down at her with a vacant expression on his face before answering "To_shi_o."

"Toshio…" Sango repeated to herself.

The tranquil quiet of the house interrupted by a loud scream that startled almost everyone.

Inu Yasha recognized the scream instantly. "Kagome!" he shouted before running down the hall, closely followed by Sango and Miroku.

Kilala stopping, hearing the meow of a cat, and looking upward at the boy who was staring back down at her.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha shouted, nearly taking the door off as he swung it open.

The first thing Inu Yasha seeing being Rena's mother, who was still lying on the futon facing the door, her eyes open and looking upwards. His eyes traveling to the right and noticing Kagome, who was sitting in the corner, her eyes wide and unfocused.

A sense of dread coming over him and he looked at her still form. "Damn!" he shouted, rushing towards.

Sango crouched down beside Inu Yasha and carefully put two fingers against Kagome's neck. "Don't worry, her heart's still beating," she informed him.

"What happened? Is everyone al_right_?"

"Rena," Mirku gasped as she ran up beside him in the doorway.

Rena crouched down to her mother's bed and held out a hand to shake her awake before quickly pulling it away. "Mom! Oh, mom," she gasped, her hands coming up to cover her mouth as tears began to form.

Sango scooted over and crouched beside her. "Rena? What's…" she began to ask and looked down at her mother.

The elderly woman's chest was still and unmoving, her eyes were still and had no life to them and her once pink skin was now pale.

"I'm sorry Rena," Sango told her as Rena buried her face in Sango's lap and cried.

"I'll go get doctor," Miroku said grimly before leaving the room.

**A/N: phew A long one. As I always tell you, read and review. I hope to have to the next chapter up soon. Hopefully, it won't take as long as this one. **


End file.
